A variety of microswitches currently are available depending upon the application and the specific switching action desired. Snap action microswitches, in particular, are well suited to applications where short and positive switching action is desired and are commonly used in a long list of electrical appliances including food processors, microwave ovens, vending machines, record players, timers, counters, thermostatically controlled equipment, photocopiers and the like. The snap action type of microswitch functions well in such appliances as long as current surge suppressant circuity is provided within the appliances. For instance, conventional microwave ovens generally have a built-in electronic circuit that suppresses transformer current surges that can be produced by the switching action, especially with inductive loads and higher operating voltages. By virtue of the snap action operation of such microswitches, a bouncing motion typically is created between the contact elements of the current carrying members at moments when the switch is activated as well as deactivated. This bouncing action, which is more pronounced in applications for switches which do not have stable mountings, or which are utilized in portable or in moving equipment, can create a high voltage arc between the contact elements which, in the absence of surge suppressant circuitry, can cause the contact elements to be welded together resulting in a permanent shorting of the switch elements, thereby defeating the very purpose of the microswitch. With the increasing trend towards dispensing with the additional expense of protective circuits in order to cater to the competitive consumer appliance market, there is a need for a switch which overcomes the arcing problem faced by conventional microswitches when operating without current surge suppressor circuits.